1, Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers having a heat dissipation system.
2, Description of Related Art
Computers, such as a server, an all-in-one computer, may include a plurality of heat generation elements, such as central processing units (CPU), memories, north and south bridge chips, and metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) for assisting the CPUs and the memories, etc. Many MOSFETS are employed in the motherboard and heat generated by the MOSFETS is directly dissipated by the system fans of the computer. However, the heat dissipation of the MOSFETS may be affected by other heat generation elements and becomes ineffective. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.